Natural Madness
by Hag9000
Summary: Darkwing Duck has his hands full when he tangles with a new, twisted Reginald Bushroot. Also featuring Beth Webfoot.
1. Chapter 1

Natural Madness, part 1 by Eric Smith

Note: This story takes place in the near future (say, a year) and drastic changes have taken place in one of the city's semi-villains. All is explained below...

It was another routine night in the city. Beth Webfoot had just eaten supper, and was now slumped in the chair watching the evening news. She had planned to go down to the Mallards' house later on for Monopoly night, but that wasn't for another hour. Meanwhile, she sat and tugged idly at the collar of her turtleneck sweater, watching the announcer drone on about nothing in particular.

Suddenly she paid more attention when a report came on that there had been a new broadcast from Bushroot X. A second later, the mad plant-duck was on the screen, ranting the usual message about taking over the city and getting revenge on Darkwing Duck. Beth was interested because, of course, she knew Darkwing and knew about Bushroot X. Once simply a misguided, misunderstood plant-duck, Bushroot's life had really taken a turn into dementedville when Darkwing interrupted an experiment he was performing at his greenhouse at a crucial point. The resulting explosion left Bushroot horribly disfigured, and he had disappeared for a time.

Then he reappeared, what was left of him, as Bushroot X. Wearing a mask of his own face to hide his ruined features, encased in an ugly jumpsuit, the plant-duck seemed to have put his old motivations toward plantlife aside and was now only interested in conquest. And he wasn't alone...he had an entire army of henchmen, some of them thugs lured into his clutches by promises of wealth and power, others innocent citizens grabbed off the street, all of them unwillingly brainwashed and turned into fanatically loyal soldiers. The Husk-Men, as they were known, had already had several battles with FOWL and a number of encounters with Darkwing.

Beth stared at the masked madman on screen, looking at those blue eyes glaring out from the dark hollows of his mask. He frightened her...and fascinated her. She couldn't help feeling pity for the old Bushroot, seemingly lost forever. And while she didn't blame Darkwing for what happened, surely the plant-duck hadn't been that big a threat to society. Beth sighed. It really didn't matter now anyway, she thought as she watched him raging on the TV. After another minute she turned it off. Time to head over to the Mallards'. No doubt they had been watching the news as well.

The evening was humid, but Beth kept her sweater on as she walked down the street towards her friends' house. She knew she was more self-concious than she cared to admit, but she just didn't feel comfortable going out in public in anything else. In fact, even at home she rarely removed it except to bathe or sleep...or to change into a clean sweater. Arriving at 537 Avian Way, she was about to press the doorbell when she heard Drake's unmistakeable voice; "Can you believe that guy? What a lunatic!" Beth shook her head. Obviously, it was going to be an interesting evening.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. Beth Webfoot is property of Rebecca Kelly, used with permission. The concept of Reginald Bushroot as Bushroot X is property of the author. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


	2. Chapter 2

Natural Madness, part 2 by Eric Smith

Beth knocked on the door. "Come in!" came Gosalyn's shout from within, and she entered. Everyone was in the living room, all looking at the TV, although there was an ordinary story on. "Hi Beth!" said Gosalyn, waving at her. Launchpad also waved, and Drake gave her a nod, clearly his mind was still on Bushroot X's rant.

"Did you see him?" Drake asked of Beth, although it sounded more like a demand. "What a lunatic! Where does he get that ego?" Instead of making the obvious comment, Beth looked thoughtful. "Poor Bushroot...it must have been so traumatic, what happened to him."

"What? Did you forget that he's the villain? Even before his accident, he wasn't wrapped too tight!" exclaimed Drake.

"Maybe." said Beth noncommitally. She didn't want to get into an argument with him, not when they were supposed to having fun. She tugged nervously at the collar of her sweater for a moment, then clapped her hands together. "So! Am I going to beat you all at Monopoly tonight or what?"

"Fat chance!" said Gosalyn as she ran to get the board and the others sat around the living room coffee table. Even Drake seemed to forget about Bushroot X for the moment as they began to play.

Not too far away, in a mixed residential-business part of town, a young man was taking an evening walk. He was a handsome duck, with a good build, and very bright. The night was clear, and he looked up at the hundreds of stars in the night sky. In fact, he was so busy watching the stars that he didn't hear a van pull up behind him. Nor did he pay attention when two doors opened and closed.

A second later, he was seized by two masked thugs, both wearing Bushroot masks, designed to look as frightening as possible, and ugly green jumpsuits. He had no time to do more than kick his legs and cry for help before he was thrown into the back of the van and the doors slammed shut. The two henchmen jumped into the cab of the vehicle and drove away fast, and ten seconds later there was no indication of the horror that had taken place there...or was about to.

"Mallard Gardens! That's 2000 dollars!" announced Gosalyn. Grumbling, Drake handed over the money. "Looks like you win again Gos." said Launchpad, and indeed the little girl had cleaned everyone out. Drake sat and brooded. "What's wrong Drake?" asked Beth. "You're usually a better player than this."

"How can I play when that demented dandelion is on the loose?" snapped Drake. Beth sighed, she might have known. He was still thinking of Bushroot X. "I guess you'll have to wait until he strikes again, DW." said Launchpad as he took a drink of his banana smoothie.

"Great...get there after he's committed some crime, that'll make me look real heroic. I can see the headlines now--Darkwing Duck, Better Late Than Never." Drake slumped down in his chair and sulked. "If only I knew where he was...if I can take on FOWL and the Eggmen, I can take on him and his goons and win."

"But you've already fought them." mused Launchpad.

"Rub it in, why don't you." replied Drake archly.

But the wheels in Beth's head were turning as the discussion went on. She went home around 11 pm, and thought even as she walked along. There must be a way to trace Bushroot X's location...those broadcasts were coming from somewhere...but how to find them? If she could find that out, it would be easy for Darkwing to find Bushroot X. But even as she planned what could lead to the plant-duck's defeat, she still couldn't help feeling sorry for him...

The male duck couldn't believe this was happening to him. He had been stripped to the waist and his hands tied above his head against a wall. Perspiration rolled down his face in the hot and humid environment of what looked like a basement. Standing guard was one of the thugs that had kidnapped him. His face was masked by what looked like a Bushroot mask, but with some alterations, such as black, hollow eye holes that hid even that indicator of emotion, and a fierce looking beak with teeth, and of course the jumpsuits. The young man felt uncomfortable just looking at them. How must they feel, inside the suits? But the Husk-Man showed nothing.

"What's going on here?" he finally cried. The Husk was silent. The man wondered what was next. He soon found out.

A door on the far side of the room opened, and in came Bushroot X and another Husk, carrying something the man couldn't see. The plant-ducks blue eyes could be seen under the mask that was an exact copy of his own face, glazed over with what could only be pure madness. He also wore a jumpsuit, with boots and gloves that were designed to accomodate his root feet and leafy hands. Bushroot X stopped in front of the helpless man.

Despite his fear, the captive found his voice. "What do you want with me?"

"The same thing I want with everyone else. You are all to blame, and you will all be part of my new world." said the villain. Anyone who knew Bushroot's voice would have recognized it, but the mask left it sounding oddly distorted, stripping away the aspects of it that made the plant-duck sound relatively harmless. That was the old Bushroot. "Did you fools think I would forget? Did you think I wouldn't seek revenge?" His voice rose as he spoke, and finally he backhanded the man across the face, leaving him dazed and sagging. It was like solid metal was under the glove, not just a leaf-like hand.

"It dosen't matter what I want with you. In a minute, you will belong to me." With that Bushroot X nodded to the Husk-Man, and with disbelief, the man saw that it was another Husk mask. Then panic as he knew what was about to happen to him took hold. "No...no, no, please, no!!" he begged hysterically. Bushroot X paid no attention.

The Husk-Man stepped forward and swiftly pulled the mask over the struggling prisoner's head and stepped back. Within seconds, the masked man began thrashing back and forth, as much as his shackles would allow, screaming and yelling horribly. Bushroot X merely watched, until the man finally sagged limp, perspiration running down his sides.

"Get him ready." ordered Bushroot X, and the two Husks stepped forward to release thier newest conscript. Bushroot X turned and stalked out of the room.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are property of Disney. Beth Webfoot is property of Rebecca Kelly, used with permission. The concept of Bushroot X and the Husk-Men are property of the author. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


	3. Chapter 3

Natural Madness, part 3 by Eric Smith

The St. Canard rocket proving grounds were quiet that evening. There had not been a launch in some time, and for budget reasons none were planned in the near future. But they did keep several models of trial rockets in storage, built of inexpensive materials, they were suitable for general research and could easily be replaced. Which is what the intruders breaking into the grounds at that moment were counting on.

There was one guard in the main building; as no sensitive work went on there, it was felt that there wasn't a need for more security. In fact, he felt his shift was quite boring most of the time, and even longed for some excitement. He was about to find it, as out of a corner of his eye a shadow fell across the floor.

"Put your hands up, barefaced scum." came a muffled voice. The guard looked up in disbelief at the the figure in a green jumpsuit and Bushroot mask. Then he passed out.

"The weakling." remarked one of the Husk-Men. "Typical of an unmasked jellyfish."

"Never mind, let's get what we came for. Bushroot X is waiting." said the other. Grabbing the keys from the unconcious guard, they set off down the hallway. By the time the guard had awakened, they had completed thier work and made good thier escape.

"Hey, Dad! Breaking news on the all news channel! Looks like Bushroot X has struck again!" was how Gosalyn greeted her father the next morning as she leaped onto the bed.

"What are you talking about?" mumbled Drake, only half awake.

"Two guys who looked like Bushroot broke in, they knocked out the guard and stole some top secret thing!" said Gos. "Come on, it's on TV right now!" Drake wearily got up, got dressed and went downstairs to have his coffee. Then he checked out the news story.

"What could those green suited goons have been after?" asked Drake as he watched. "More to the point, what does that nut Bushroot X want with whatever they stole? I guess we'll have to speak to the guard. I'll drag LP out of bed and we'll go over there."

"We? You mean I get to go?" asked Gos.

"No, you get to stay home where it's safe. Well, maybe Beth can find something for you both to do."

"That's just like being baby sat!" protested Gosalyn.

"Baby sat is such an ugly phrase." replied Drake. "Let's call it damage control." With that, he strode from the room.

Beth had also been watching the news. They wouldn't comment on exactly what was taken, but it was a rocket base, so it was reasonable to assume it had some connection with rockets. It was also reasonable to assume it would mean bad news for the city if Bushroot X carried out whatever he planned to do with it. Beth fingered the tight collar of her turtleneck sweater as she thought. Drake would surely go there and start working on the case, along with Launchpad. Maybe she'd go over and see what was going on at the house. Just then, her cell rang, and it was Gosalyn.

"Hey Beth, doing anything today? Dad's going to the rocket base...did you know about what happened there last night?"

"Yeah." Beth said. "I take it he didn't want you along."

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" exclaimed Gosalyn. "It's like he thinks I'll get in the way or something!"

Beth couldn't help chuckling a bit. "Well, don't worry about that. We'll find something to do, I understand World of H2O has a new super high, insane water slide, want to see how insane it is?"

"All right!" said Gos enthusiastically. "Give me about 15 minutes to get ready?"

"I'll be over in 15 minutes." said Beth with a smile. She hung up and went upstairs to get her waterproof sweater.

"For the last time, all I can tell you is that two guys wearing Bushroot masks broke in, and I fainted. When I woke up, they were gone. That's all." said the guard.

"Did you even bother to look around to see what they took?" asked Darkwing. He was running low on patience.

"I can't tell you that." insisted the guard.

"I'll try one more time." said the crimefighter. "Those guys work for Bushroot X, who is insane. Not just slighty askew, like he used to be. I mean off the rails crazy. Whatever he plans to do with whatever he stole, it's not going to be good news for this city, possibly not for the world. I'm the only one who can stop him, because the police in this city can't find their behinds with two hands and a flashlight. So you tell me what was taken, and you tell me NOW!" he shouted.

"Um, DW..." said Launchpad, thinking Darkwing was getting a little carried away.

"What?" snapped DW.

"Er, nothing."

Darkwing swung around to the guard. "So...are you going to play nice, or do we wait until that masked maniac has turned the city into one big salad bowl?"

The guard told him.

Inside his mask, the blue eyes of Bushroot X glowered as he watched the work going on in the room next to him. "You got the right one, I trust?" he asked.

"It's the one you specified." said the Husk-Man standing next to him. "We're checking it over to make sure it's suitable, as you ordered."

"And how long is that going to take?" snapped the mad plant-duck.

"Not more than a day or so. Then we'll be ready to execute your plan."

"Good." nodded Bushroot X. "The world will never know what hit it...but something is missing. I want someone with me, someone at my side when victory comes. I need a bride."

The Husk-Man stood there, not quite understanding and afraid of saying the wrong thing to the unbalanced plant-duck.

"What are you standing there for?" demanded Bushroot X. He swung his arm around and flattened the hapless Husk-Man. "Find me the perfect bride!"

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. The concept of Bushroot X and the Husk-Men are property of the author. Beth Webfoot is property of Rebecca Kelly and used with permission. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


	4. Chapter 4

Natural Madness, part 4 by Eric Smith

"Watch this Beth!" cried Gosalyn as she proceeded to go down the nearly vertical Kamikaze water slide backwards. "Gosalyn, I'm sure that's against the rules!" called Beth, knowing she was wasting her time.

Gosalyn popped up out of the pool below the slide. "Aw, rules are for weenies." she said. "Yes, but they're also for not getting kicked out of the water park." said Beth, tugging nervously at her sweater collar as some lifeguards eyed them. "Why don't we relax in the shallow pool?" she suggested, noting the pool nearby that was really a kiddie pool, but was handy for dunking feet in as well.

"The kiddie pool? Not in this universe!" said Gos. "I'm going down the Kamikaze again...standing up! Coming?" Beth shook her head. She had tried a couple of the gentler slides and the wave pool, but even going down the Kamikaze the proper way was a little much for her. "I'm going to dunk my feet. Don't get into trouble." "I won't." said Gos as she ran off. Any other little girl, Beth might have worried about the lifeguards giving her a hard time. But Gosalyn was not like any little girl. Smiling, Beth headed for the kiddie pool.

She might not have been smiling if she knew what was going on just outside the water park gates. There, a pickup truck was cruising the street, driven by two sinister Husk-Men, who had orders to find a bride for thier boss and not to come back wthout one. They were well aware, too, of the price they would pay if Bushroot X wasn't satisfied with thier choice.

"Nothing yet." grumbled one. "What does the boss see in these ugly unmasked women anyway?" The driver shrugged. "I don't know...but I'm sure he'll take care of that little problem once he has someone." He pointed a gloved finger at a canid female walking down the street. "There...she should do. Let's grab her." They stopped the truck and jumped out. Unfortunately, their timing was bad, as Darkwing was heading down the street in the opposite direction, intending to check on Gosalyn before she wrecked the water park.

"Aw, I'm sure Beth can handle Gosalyn." said Launchpad.

"With a whip and chair, maybe." replied Darkwing. "I remember the last time we visited the park, some of the lifeguards are still in therapy." But he forgot about the park and his daughter quickly when he heard a scream and saw the Husk-Men shoving a woman into the back of a truck. "Hey!" yelled the crimefighter as he pulled out his gas gun.

"Move it!" shouted one Husk-Man as they jumped in the truck and sped off. Darkwing stepped on the gas, but the truck already had a good head start, and the Husk-Men drove with the desperation of those who knew failure meant death. "Hmm, they're heading for that bridge over Canvasback River." remarked DW. He turned the Ratcatcher in another direction. "What are you going to do, DW?" asked Launchpad.

"Head them off at the pass." replied Darkwing as he pushed the motorcycle to its limit.

"Slow down a little, he's way behind." advised the passenger Husk. "Not until we get back to base." replied the driver. Meanwhile, their prisoner was pounding on the back window. "Let me out!" she screamed. The truck was going too fast for her to jump. "You'll be out soon enough." said the passenger. Now they were heading downhill and towards a bridge. They were just starting to cross when Bushroot X suddenly appeared in the middle of the bridge.

"What the...it's the boss!" cried the driver, his expression hidden behind his impenetrable mask. "Don't hit him or we're dead!" yelled his passenger. In a panic, the driver swerved wildly and the truck crashed through the guard rail and plunged into the cold river below. The female captive was thrown clear. A moment later, the image of Bushroot X disappeared. Darkwing and Launchpad came out from behind some bushes nearby. "I knew this SHUSH hologram device would come in handy one day!" declared the crimefighter. "Are you all right?" he asked the woman.

"I am now." she said. "What-what did those men want with me?" DW shook his head. "It dosen't matter...they won't be bothering you anymore." he said as he looked into the dark, deep waters.

"Fools...bungling fools!" yelled Bushroot X. "Is everyone around me totally useless?" The Husk-Men in the room stood still, not daring to say a word. Bushroot X smashed a fist into the TV screen where he had just been watching the news about the attempted kidnapping and Darkwing Duck's rescue. "Get back out there and find me a bride...or else!" bellowed the villain, hurling the TV at the two Husk-Men, who almost fell over each other to get out. Bushroot X breathed heavily, his breath distorted by the mask he wore. "You won't spoil my plans for long, Darkwing Duck." he sneered. "I'm going to spoil you...and everyone else."

"Well, that was fun." said Beth as they walked back towards her house. "Yeah, but what a jerk that guard was." answered Gosalyn. "I don't think pulling his shirt up over his head and threatening him with a flamethrower helped." Beth reminded her. "Aw, I was just kidding...sort of." said Gos. As they walked along, a van drove up the street and stopped. A young man got out and walked towards them. "Can you give me a hand, miss?" he asked of Beth.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Beth. "You are." said the man as he held up a canister and sprayed gas into Beth and Gosalyn's faces, felling them both in a second. Then a second man got out of the truck, a Husk-Man. "Get her in the van...hurry!" ordered the first one as he pulled off the mask he had been wearing to reveal his Husk mask. "I'm glad to get that horrible thing off." he remarked as he helped his partner pick up Beth and dump her in the van.

"What about the kid?" asked the second Husk.

"Leave her, she won't cause any trouble." said the first one, obviously not knowing who her father was. "Let's get the boss's prize back to him." They jumped in the van and drove away, leaving Gosalyn unconcious on the sidewalk.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. The concept of Bushroot X and the Husk-Men are property of the author. Beth Webfoot is property of Rebecca Kelly and is used with permission. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


	5. Chapter 5

Natural Madness, part 5 by Eric Smith

It was like waking up from a normal night's sleep, especially if one had been dreaming. But there was a difference, the fear that comes from remembering that sleep hadn't come peacefully, that there were some bad memories. Gosalyn opened her eyes and found herself staring at the worried faces of her father and Launchpad.

"Thank God." said Drake. "Gosalyn, you had me scared to death. Are you all right?"

"Um...yeah...how did I get here?" asked Gosalyn, still a bit confused.

"Launchpad found you on the sidewalk while he was going for pizza." said Drake. "What on earth were you doing there?"

"Where's Beth?" blurted the little girl, memory flowing back like a waterfall.

"She's not here, I assumed she had gone home." replied Drake. "Why?"

"Dad, I think Beth was kidnapped." said Gosalyn, just the slightest tremble in her voice. "A truck stopped while we were going home, and two guys got out and sprayed gas at us. That's all I remember."

"Were they wearing masks or uniforms, do you remember?"

"No...they just looked like ordinary men."

"What about the truck, do you remember anything about that?"

"It had these big weird headlights and it said FURD across the front." said Gosalyn.

"Hmm, sounds like an old Econoquack model." said Drake. "Don't worry Gos, we'll track it down and find Beth." He kept his ideas about who might have been responsible for this to himself. Exchanging glances with Launchpad, the crime fighter could tell he had the same idea.

Beth wished she was dreaming. She hoped she was dreaming. But as he kept her eyes open and nothing changed, she realized she wasn't. This nightmare was for real.

She had awakened here, handcuffed to a pipe running up the wall of a small, gloomy room. The walls were made of concrete blocks, and other than a light in the ceiling and a steel door, the room was bare. But it was hot, and humid. Pulling back the collar of her turtleneck for a little air circulation, Beth knew perfectly well who was responsible for her being here. But she wasn't even worried about herself. What about Gosalyn?

Just then, the door opened and in stepped a masked Husk-Man, unnecessarily confirming her fears. She tried not to tremble, tried not to show the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. "Bushroot X wants to see you." explained the henchman as he came over and unlocked the handcuffs from the pipe, then reattached them and shoved Beth towards the door. "And move it, he dosen't like to be kept waiting."

A second Husk met them in the hallway. It was more brightly lit, and looked to be in better condition than the room she had been in. All three walked down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, and into a room that looked like a conference room, with a table and several chairs. There was also a window in the room, which looked out on a much larger room. In that was a rocket. As Beth stared in amazement, Husk-Men swarmed over it, busily working. She was so surprised, she even forgot the oppressive humidity that was making perspiration roll down her face.

One of the Husk-Men left, and the other stood guard by the door. Beth nervously sat down. "What does he want with me?" she asked the faceless person. She received no answer.

A second later, a door at the far end opened and in walked Bushroot X himself. Beth couldn't help shuddering at the hideous, false Bushroot mask and ugly jumpsuit he wore, not to mention the thought of the gentle if misguided plant-duck buried beneath them. He even wore special gloves and boots--it was almost as if he was trying to deny ever being Reginald Bushroot, plant-duck. The only signs of the old Bushroot that showed were at his neck and his blue eyes, glazed with madness as they were.

Bushroot X stared at her for a moment. Then he looked at the guard. "Why are her handcuffs still on? This is no way to treat her!" Bushroot's voice was still recognizable, but Beth hated how the mask made it sound hollow and distorted. Moving with amazing speed, the madman stepped across the room and slammed his arm into the guard, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. When the Husk-Man staggered to his feet, Bushroot X seized him and threw him towards Beth. "Take them off! NOW! And be gentle...or else." The look in Bushroot's eyes was awful.

The Husk-Man did as ordered. "Now get lost." snarled Bushroot X. The guard did so, as quickly as he could manage. The plant-duck stood there, staring at Beth, his gloved fists clanching and unclenching. "They're all idiots. But I have to tolerate them, or my master plan will never be completed." He nodded at Beth. "You're quite a prize, you know. I'm so glad to have you."

"W-what do you want with me?" asked Beth, amazed that she could speak.

"Soon, very soon, I will have the entire world under my thumb. The pathetic fools, going around with disgusting bare faces when they should be encasing themselves in masks and suits. But I'll fix that." His eyes were practically glowing, and Beth felt cold chills at his words. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant exactly what he said, and she had to remember that the old Reginald Bushroot was gone, replaced by this madman. Presumably the rocket had some connection with it. "What has that got to do with me?" she asked.

"I don't intend to rule the world alone. That's where you come in. Soon, you will be my bride." he finished, the horrible mask coming close to her face. Now, Beth couldn't help shaking.

"DW, I've got a list of people in town who own an Econoquack van." Launchpad said as he stared at the screen, full of information Darkwing had pulled out of the St. Canard DMV.

"Then you'd better get busy, and stop talking. I want to know if one of those people is Bushroot." said Darkwing.

"Even if it is...how do you know Bushroot X kidnapped Beth?" asked his sidekick.

"If you have any other ideas...I'm listening." Darkwing cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Launchpad. "Well?" Launchpad sighed and began scrolling down the screen. Just then, Darkwing's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"This is the security guard at the rocket base. I think I have a clue that might help you."

"What could you have that could possibly help me?" asked DW in surprise. "You fainted when they came in, remember?"

"I'm sending you an email of a photo the security camera took." said the guard. Darkwing sighed. "LP, pull up my email." He felt this was a big waste of time. His feelings changed a moment later when he saw a photograph of two Husk-Men climbing into a van. The big logo and weird headlights were unmistakable. "Thanks!" said Darkwing gratefully. "You rate a signed photograph, I'll send it to you ASAP." Then he hung up.

"So it is Bushroot X!" exclaimed Launchpad.

"You're not searching." said Darkwing in a sing song voice. Now they knew for sure who was behind Beth's kidnapping...but where to find him?

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. The concept of Bushroot X and the Husk-Men are property of the author. Beth Webfoot is property of Rebecca Kelly and used with permission. This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes only. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


	6. Chapter 6

Natural Madness, part 6 by Eric Smith

It seemed Launchpad had been scrolling through the list for hours, although he was sure it hadn't been more than an hour or so at the most. So far, no clue as to which of the many owners of Econoquack vans was Reginald Bushroot.

Darkwing came down and sat down beside his sidekick. "Hey, LP." he said. "How's it coming?"

"Nothing yet, DW." said LP. "Still searching."

The crimefighter nodded. "You've been working hard at this, LP, why don't you take a break and I'll search for a while."

"Really?" said Launchpad.

"Yes, really." replied DW with a grin. "Now get some of that pizza upstairs before Gosalyn takes it all."

"You bet DW! Thanks!" Launchpad got up and headed upstairs, while Darkwing slid into the chair and began looking.

"Well? Is it ready?" Bushroot X demanded of the Husk-Man who was standing at a control panel by the rocket. "Almost, sir, we're just completing final checks."

"There's no time for that! No time at all!" ranted the villain as he shoved the henchman aside. "I can't wait to turn the world into a planet of masked Husks!" Beth, who was still in the control room, could hear every word. Truly, Bushroot was mad beyond hope...or was he? She waited for him to come back in the room.

"Fools...they're all fools!" said Bushroot X when he did come back. "I have a good mind to liquidate them all after my plan is successful."

Beth took a deep breath and said a quick, silent prayer. "Reggie...you don't really want to do this."

Bushroot X stared at her. "That person no longer exists. I thought I made that clear."

"I know you think he no longer exists...but I think he's still in there. Reggie...I know something terrible happened to you...no one can blame you for doing the things you did...but you can change. You don't have to take over the world to get the respect you need."

Bushroot X shook his head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. Sadly mistaken." His voice sounded rational for the first time since Beth had encountered him. "It's too late to go back, too much has happened. I am what I am, and there's no going back...and if you could see what's under this mask...you'd know why things can never be the way they used to be. Be thankful I'm not going to show you." Beth sighed. At least she had tried.

"Now...no more foolish babbling!" cried the villain, his voice now as demented as before. "I have a world to conquer...and a bride to create!" His eyes, inside the hollow eyeholes of his grotesque mask glowered at her. Then he spun around and stalked out.

"Hey, Launchpad! Come here, quick!" came Darkwing's excited voice from the den. LP and Gosalyn ran down.

"Look, I found it!" said DW, pointing at the screen. The name he was pointing at was L. Nycan.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Gosalyn as she frowned at the screen.

"Lyceum Nicanthropus...Bushroot's scientific name!" announced DW. "He thought he could fool people by using that name...but he didn't fool Darkwing Duck!" The crimefighter stood up.

"Great work, DW!" said Launchpad. "Hey, you did most of the work, give yourself some credit." said Darkwing. He took a pad and pencil from his suit pocket and wrote down the address by the name.

"That's an old warehouse, it's been closed for years." said Launchpad. "Well, apparently it's opened now. And that's where we'll find Bushroot X--and Beth!" replied Darkwing.

"Dad..." began Gosalyn, before DW gave her his best "you're not coming" look. "Besides, someone has to guard the pizza, right? And I'm assigning you that tough job, Gos." "All right!" said Gosalyn as she saluted.

"And now, it's time to collar that crazed cucumber!" said DW as he spread his cape dramatically. "Launchpad...let's get dangerous!"

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. Beth Webfoot is property of Rebecca Kelly and used with permission. The concept of Bushroot X and the Husk-Men are property of the author. This work of fiction was created for non-profit entertainment purposes only. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


	7. Chapter 7

Natural Madness, part 7 by Eric Smith

The darkness seemed to crawl over them as Darkwing and Launchpad sneaked up to the old factory. There were lights inside, so someone was definitely there. But the main gates were locked and they could see two Husk-Men guarding them. "We'll have to find another way in." said DW. "Come on."

Thier efforts were rewarded moments later when Darkwing, wearing his night vision goggles instead of risking a flashlight and being spotted, saw a ventilation grille in the sidewalk. "Pull that off, will you, LP?" asked Darkwing, and Launchpad had it yanked off in a moment. They climbed in. Luck was still with them, as they saw light ahead. The air was also getting noticeably warmer and more humid. "I guess Bushy dosen't go in for air conditioning." remarked DW as they reached the end of the duct. Darkwing carefully removed the grille at that end, being as quiet as possible, and after a cautious peek outside, both ducks climbed through and jumped to the floor.

They stood in a well-lighted corridor, with few doors. Darkwing tried a couple, only to find them locked. He tried to ignore the heat and the perspiration rolling down his face. "Come on...we won't get anywhere just standing here." The crimefighter headed for the turn in the hallway just ahead. They were almost there when a Husk-Man suddenly appeared around the corner. He immediately ran at Darkwing, but DW recovered from his surprise quickly and ducked to avoid the thug's punch. Then he slammed the faceless henchman to the floor with a karate chop. "Some welcoming committee." he remarked. "Be alert." He proceeded around the corner. Launchpad looked back for a moment at the unconcious Husk-Man, thinking how there was a person under that hideous mask and uniform. "How can Bushroot X do that to people?" he asked.

"Because he's insane, LP." replied Darkwing. "You must forget about the old Reginald Bushroot, because he's gone." he added in a grim tone. They continued down the hallway, and saw a window in the wall. There in front of them was the rocket, smoke issuing from the exhaust nozzle. No one else was in sight, but clearly the rocket was about to launch. "We've got to stop that rocket, now!" said DW. His sharp eyes searched for a quick way into the launch bay. Suddenly, an arm crashed into his neck. The Husk-Man was pulling out a pistol when Launchpad gave him a karate chop of his own, paralyzing the Husk's arm and causing him to drop the gun. "Good work LP!" said DW as he smashed his foot into the Husk-Man's false face. "Now go back to the other one. The best way to get in there is in diaguise." He pulled the Husk-Man's mask off and put on himself to show what he meant. LP understood and ran back to change. Darkwing pulled off the Husk's uniform next, trying not to look at the pale, exposed face of a young man who couldn't have been much older than 18.

Once they were changed, Darkwing and Launchpad headed for the rocket bay. The crimefighter tried to ignore the uncomfortably warm suit and mask, and the sweat rolling down his face and body. "In here." he said, opening two double doors. They went over to the rocket. "How are we going to disable it DW?" asked Launchpad. "I'm working on it." replied Darkwing tensely, well aware that thier presence in the room might be suspicious if it was supposed to be empty. "Wait...I've got it." He took a small device out of his pocket and fixed it to the side of the rocket. "Now let's get out of here and find Beth."

They went up a short flight of stairs and were almost immediately confronted by a Husk-Man. "You two, in there. Bushroot X wants guards by the doors while the launch is taking place." Darkwing and LP obeyed immediately, and stepped into the control room. There was Bushroot X himself, along with Beth. Darkwing heard Launchpad inhale sharply, and gave him a warning elbow in the side. "About time you got here." snapped Bushroot X. "Stand guard there!" The insanity in Bushroot's voice gave Darkwing chills. The fear in Beth's eyes made Launchpad feel desperate.

"Ten seconds to launch...9....8...7....6...5...4....3...2...1...Zero!" The Husk at the controls pushed a button. Immediately, the launch bay filled with smoke and flames as the rocket lifted off with a roar, even though it was muffled in the control room. It was all over in seconds, as ventilators in the room cleared the smoke. Darkwing said a silent prayer that his device would work.

"Well? What's the status of the rocket?" demanded Bushroot X, clearly not one for patience. "On course, traveling normally...wait a minute..." The Husk-Man began pushing buttons and twisting dials on the control panel. "What's going on?" bellowed the plant-duck. "The rocket...seems to be out of control." stammered the henchman. He sounded terrified, and Darkwing couldn't blame him.

"Out of control? How? HOW???" roared Bushroot X as he grabbed the Husk-Man out of the chair and hurled him across the room. "Who's responsible for this?" Just then, another Husk-Man ran in. "Sir...we found two of our men in a storage room. Thier masks and uniforms were missing." "So...we have impostors in our midst! And saboteurs! You fools will pay for failing me!" Bushroot X threw a punch at Darkwing, but he wouldn't be stopped so easily. He ducked it and slammed a foot into Bushroot X's midsection. "Time to introduce ourselves!" declared Darkwing. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the Joe Plumber of crimefighters! I am Darkwing Duck!" He ripped off his mask, and Launchpad did the same.

"So...Darkwing Duck. I might have known." snarled Bushroot X. "You might have stopped my rocket, but you won't stop me from making her my bride." His gloved hand grabbed Beth's arm. With his other hand, he pushed a button on the wall. "Bushroot X to all Husk-Men...Darkwing Duck and his sidekick are in the control room! Destroy them...or you will be destroyed." Then he dragged Beth out of the room, she just had time to throw a pleading glance at Darkwing and Launchpad.

"After him LP!" said DW. But already a swarm of Husk-Men, consumed by thier mindless obedience to Bushroot X, was on to them. The fight began as Darkwing punched, kicked and used judo on one Husk after another. Launchpad did the same, and with his added strength he was able to throw them as well. DW hit some in the throat, and they went down making horrible gargling noises and clutching at thier masks. Even as they battled, Darkwing and Launchpad tried to follow Bushroot X, who they could see dragging Beth away in the distance. He kept delivering webkicks that bowled the Husk-Men over like bowling pins, and LP fought with the determination to save Beth. Finally they were able to get free, leaving behind a scattering of Husk-Men who were either unconcious or in great pain, and ran after Bushroot X, praying they were not too late.

Bushroot X dragged Beth into a small room. "No more fooling around...in minutes you will be my bride, and together we will annihilate the world of barefaces!" He pushed her against the wall, where there were straps on either side. After strapping her arms into them, Beth couldn't move. Then she felt paralyzed as the plant-duck approached with a Husk-Man mask, only with the purple hair styled to resemble a beehive hairdo. "Reginald...please..." she begged. "That person dosen't exist anymore." said Bushroot X in a cold voice. He raised the mask, and all Beth could do was await the horrible feeling as it was placed over her face, then the agony of being turned into a mindless robot.

"Halloween is over, Bushy!" cried Darkwing Duck as he kicked the door open. Bushroot X's reaction as he turned was enough to give Beth a chance to kick out and hit him right in the back. "Well done, Beth!" praised DW as he slammed his fist into Bushroot X's mask, sending him staggering backwards. "Get her loose, LP!" the crimefighter ordered, and Launchpad had the straps loose in a moment.

"It's not over yet, you pile of filth." snarled Bushroot X, and even Darkwing was taken aback at how vicious he sounded compared to the old Bushroot. The villain reached for a button, and as Darkwing realized what he was going to do, he whipped out his gas gun and fired at him...but it was too late. The room was abruptly shaken by an explosion. "No one is leaving here alive." said Bushroot X. "I will not be defeated by naked faced trash such as yourselves. The whole building will destroy itself in minutes." His eyes were practically aglow with insanity.

Darkwing leaped at him. "Get Beth out of here, Launchpad! Fast!" But another explosion came, sending LP and Beth tumbling to the floor before they could leave the room. Darkwing and Bushroot X grappled in a death match, Darkwing delivering savage piston kicks into the plant-duck's midsection, while the villain tried to choke DW. A Husk-Man staggered into the room. "Don't let those two get out!" Bushroot X ordered, and the Husk-Man pinned Beth's arms behind her back, rightly figuring that Launchpad could not leave without her.

DW was able to get Bushroot X in a bear hug, and slammed him repeatedly against a wall. Then he forced him into a small cell with a window in it, and closed the door. He placed a metal bar across it to keep it sealed. He could hear the enraged plant-duck yelling as he turned to the Husk-Man. "Let her go." he said to the Husk-Man.

"You cannot defeat Bushroot X, barefaced scum!" cried the Husk, and Darkwing shrugged and flattened him with one punch. Then there came another explosion, and parts of the ceiling fell down. Also, the air was getting increasingly heavy with smoke. "Let's get the hell out of here." said the crime fighter grimly. As they left, Bushroot X was still raging in the confines of his prison. Beth turned to look back, and saw him pounding his gloved fists against the window. His eyes inside the grotesque mask were a combination of pure rage and madness. Beth felt terrible sadness as she realized that Reginald Bushroot was truly gone forever. Then she turned and ran out of the room.

Now it was hard to see and getting hard to breathe, as more explosions rocked the building. They also had to dodge the bodies of Husk-Man scattered on the floor, and all three could hear agonized screams with every new blast. Parts of the ceiling were crashing down all around them, and they had to duck these as well. Finally they reached the ventilation duct that Darkwing and Launchpad had originally entered through. Helping Beth in first, DW instructed her to "Crawl through and run like crazy when you get in the street!" Then he and Launchpad followed, and all of them ran for thier lives.

They stopped at a safe distance and watched the building in its death throes as huge explosions blew it apart and it collapsed in on itself. There must have been a hollow under the ground at that place, as the debris sank right into the ground, taking with it Bushroot X and all the innocents he had forced to be part of his mad plans. Finally there was nothing remaining but a huge column of smoke rising into the sky. And then the tension was too much for Beth, and Launchpad held her close as she began to sob.

EPILOGUE

Beth came in to have breakfast with the Mallards as she usually did. "Hi Beth." said Drake. Beth poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"I understand they've paved over it already." she said. "Even though you can't tell anything was there...I can't go near that place. At least not yet."

Drake nodded. "I can understand that. But at least it's all over now."

"I still can't help feeling bad for Reginald...he didn't ask for what happened to him. He didn't ask to become...that." mused Beth.

"I know." said Drake. "He had enough misery in his life, maybe he's finally at peace."

"Um, DW?" said Launchpad. "You don't suppose he could ever return, do you?"

"I hope not." said Darkwing. "One encounter with an insane plant-duck is enough for a while."

THE END

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. Beth Webfoot is the property of Rebecca Kelly and used with permission. The concept of Bushroot X and the Husk-Men are property of the author. This work was written for non profit entertainment purposes only. (C) 2008 Eric Smith. 


End file.
